pacmans_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: The Acme Bowl
Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: The Acme Bowl is the 3rd Pac-Man's Adventures film. It was released by Hanna Barbera and Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot It's football season at Acme Looniversity and the Acme Loo students with Pac-Man & the Pac-Land team have had a huge losing streak. In the opener, they've faced such teams as the University of Woodpeckers, the Santa Anna Barbarians, and the Metropolis Marvels, but not once have they been able to beat a team. Only a few fans (such as Li'l Sneezer, who roots for Plucky) have remained loyal. Acme Loo's luck may change, as they have signed up a new quarterback; Buster Bunny! (Buster became the quarterback so he could date the head cheerleader, Babs Bunny.) Tomorrow, in the season finale, Acme Looniversity will face Perfecto Prep, who has had a 200-year winning streak. They've never been defeated, as they always cheat. This is the kind of school Plucky is interested in. That night, Bugs Bunny holds a meeting for the Acme Looniversity/Pac-Land team. He tells them that in their big game against Perfecto Prep tomorrow, Buster Bunny and Pac-Man, as the quarterback, will lead the team, hopefully to victory. Buster announces to the audience that he has a new playbook, with strategies guaranteed to lead them to victory. Even so, most of the audience are doubtful of their victory. Meanwhile, at Perfecto Prep, Roderick Rat and the Ghost Monsters have heard about their game against Acme Looniversity and Pac-Land, and is guaranteed to defeat them. The other Perfecto Prep alumni have told him about Buster Bunny and Pac-Man being the new quarterback, and his playbook, with the guaranteed winning strategies. Roderick and Clyde tell them he is aware of Buster and the new playbook, and that he and his friends have taken all necessary precautions. Back at Acme Looniversity, Buster and Pac-Man hope that a miracle will help them defeat Perfecto Prep and the Ghost monsters, and Sneezer thinks there may be a miracle in the new playbook. Even Plucky is doubtful at that. Ms. Pac-Man believes Buster & Pac-Man can do it. Buster then tosses his playbook into the campfire to prevent it from getting into the wrong hands. Everyone else tosses their playbooks into the campfire, except Plucky, who tells Sneezer he is going home. Shirley the Loon begins to suspect something wrong, as Plucky is going the opposite direction of where his home really is. Plucky meets Roderick and Clyde in a limo, who asks them if he has the new playbook. Plucky tells him yes, and Roderick and Clyde allows him to hop aboard. Unknown to the other toons, Plucky has always wanted to get into Perfecto Prep, and turning against his team may be the only way. In the second act, Plucky is playing a video game in Roderick's limo, and Roderick and Clyde ask him if he is interested in joing Perfecto Prep. Plucky tells them yes, as "Every toon who's any toon goes to Perfecto." Plucky hangs out with Roderick, all 5 of the ghosts and Danforth Drake in the hot tub of their dorm room. Margot Mallard joins them and Plucky falls in love with her. When Plucky isn't listening, Margot asks Danforth how long she has to play up to Plucky. Danforth tells her to keep it up until Perfecto Prep wins the game, then break Plucky's heart. Once Plucky is out of his lovestruck state, Roddy and Danforth tell him that as long as he betrays his team and Perfecto wins, he will be enrolled in Perfecto Prep/Ghost Monsters. The next morning, Porky Pig and Sylvester the Cat are announcers in the booth for Acme Looniversity's/Pac-Land's big game against Perfecto Prep/Ghost Monsters. Porky is barely able to get a word out, and while Sylvester is much more successful, his spit fills up the booth, slowly flooding it. Acme Looniversity & Pac-Land and Perfecto Prep & the Ghost Monsters take their places on the field, and during the opening kickoff, Plucky gets the ball, but deliberately gets clobbered by Perfecto Prep. Sneezer still remains loyal, unaware of Plucky's betrayal. Buster huddles with his team to announce the Statue of Liberty Play, and Plucky signals Clyde, Roderick and Danforth. Roddy snatches the ball from Buster and gets a touchdown. Then Blinky switches the real ball for a tar ball witch counts as a foul. Later in the game, Perfecto and the ghosts gets two more touchdowns. When Acme Looniversity gets desparate, Buster and Pac-Man decide to send in their secret weapon. The secret weapon is Dizzy Devil, who isn't in the Acme Looniversity playbook. Buster covers the football in mustard and tosses it across the field. Dizzy spins through the Perfecto Prep alumni and eats the ball after the touchdown is scored. Acme Looniversity/Pac-Land has scored seven points, which outrages the Perfecto Prep Alumni. They'll never win as long as Dizzy is on Acme Loo's/Pacland's team. Roderick rigs a football with a rocket, and passes it to Dizzy. The rocket sends Dizzy off the field. The first half of the game is over, with Perfecto - 18, Acme Loo - 7. In the halftime show, the Wackyland Rubber band plays. Unfortunately, this triggers Sneezer's allergies, and he goes to the boy's restroom to blow his nose. In the boy's restroom, Roderick and Clyde are mad at Plucky for letting Acme Loo/PL score a touchdown. They tell him that if Acme Loo/PL scores another touchdown, Plucky can kiss Perfecto Prep good-bye. Sneezer is in the stall, blowing his nose with toilet paper. He has overheard, and begins to lose faith in Plucky. In the third act, the second half of the game has begun. Every time Plucky turns against his team, Sneezer loses faith. At a time like this, Acme Loo needs Dizzy Devil, who is unfortunately at Hawaii. Hamton tells Buster that Acme Loo needs three more men, and fast. Babs, Shirley, Ms. Pac-Man and Fifi, who are the cheerleaders, realize Buster and his team need their help, and join them. When Plucky signals the Perfecto Prep Alumni that Babs will be handed the ball, Sneezer is in his helmet, still having lost faith. Babs tricks the Perfecto Prep alumni into finding her contact lens for her, and while they are distracted, she scores another touchdown. Acme Loo is now five points behind, with 60 seconds left in the game. Roderick and the ghosts is outraged, and is determined not to let Acme Loo get the last touchdown. Roderick catches the ball, but Fifi uses her smell to distract him, causing him to fumble the ball (and the ghosts to wilt). Acme Loo/PL recovers the ball, with six seconds left in the game. Buster huddles up to his team, and tells them that Shirley will deliver the last touchdown. Everyone is with Buster and Pac-Man, except Plucky, who is signaling the Perfectos and ghosts. Buster disqualifies Plucky and tells him to hit the bench. Sneezer has still lost faith in Plucky, but Plucky is determined not to let his only fan down. He scores the last touchdown, and Acme Looniversity/Pacland wins by one point. Roderick is in disbelief, stating that it wasn't in the playbook. But upon checking the last page, he finds a note reading "You've been had" As it turns out, Plucky giving Perfecto his playbook was part of a bigger plan to trick the Perfecto Prep team, he had been loyal to ACME Loo all along. Buster and Pac-Man congratulate Plucky for winning the Acme Bowl and decieving Perfecto Prep and the ghosts. Sneezer gives Plucky a sip of his soda, and Plucky gives him a Jersey. Pac-Man even gives Plucky some power pellets & Plucky chomps the ghosts. Unfortunately, after having a sip of Sneezer's soda, Plucky sneezes. Sneezer is worried that his cold must be spreading. Roderick is humilated, as Perfecto Prep has lost for the first time ever. Dizzy Devil retuns from Hawaii, with the rocket ball. He lands on Roddy and eats the rocket ball. Category:Pac-Man/Steven Spielberg films Category:Pac-Man/Warner Bros. films Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films Category:Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Comedy/Drama